Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to contactless power transfer systems and more particularly to systems for contactless power transfer in implantable devices.
Devices may be implanted in a human body for improving the operation of the human body and increasing life expectancy. The devices that may be implanted in the human body are known as implantable devices. Implantable devices operate on batteries, which may comprise non-rechargeable or rechargeable batteries.
Non-rechargeable batteries typically are replaced after a fixed period of time. Battery replacement surgeries are expensive, complex, and inconvenient to the patient.
However, use of rechargeable batteries are useful for extending the time between battery replacement surgeries. Conventionally, rechargeable batteries are recharged by an inductive coupling system. The inductive coupling system includes a primary coil and a capacitor placed outside the human body and a secondary coil and a capacitor placed inside the body within the implantable device to receive power from the primary coil and recharge the rechargeable battery. Layers of flesh of the human body sometimes result in distances between the primary coil and the secondary coil that reduce the efficiency of the inductive coupling system. Furthermore, the inductive coupling system requires precise alignment of the external charging device with respect to the secondary coil in the implantable device, making the system difficult to use.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method to address the aforementioned issues.